Zauberer ärgere dich nicht
by ChrissiTine
Summary: OneShot. Ein Spieleabend unter Freunden. Aber Sirius wäre nicht Sirius, wenn er nicht eine Idee hätte, die das Ganze etwas aufpeppt. Doch wer wird am Ende das arme Opfer sein?


**Titel: **Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, mir gehört nichts, bis auf den Plot und Lilys Freundin, die ich eingebaut habe, aber das wars schon wieder. Schade eigentlich.

**A/N: **Ich hab mir vor kurzem einige alte Schillerstraßenfolgen angesehen und eine hat mich auf die Idee für diesen One-Shot gebracht. Ich hatte für den Adventskalender, den ich geschrieben hab, ein Spiel ausgearbeitet, aber das hat nirgendwo reingepasst. Und da ich es schade fand, ist mir die Idee zu diesem OS gekommen. Er ist soagr die Fortsetzung zu _Einkafen bei Muggeln leicht gemacht_, aber man kann ihn genauso gut lesen, ohne den anderen One-Shot zu kennen. Ich wünsche viel Spaß und hoffe auf ein paar Reviews.

* * *

**Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht**

"Lily, weißt du, wo die Chips sind?", brüllte James seiner Frau zu, während er damit begann, die Küchenschränke zu durchwühlen.

"In einem der Schränke.", antwortete Lily augenrollend. Er wusste doch genau, wo die Chips waren, er hatte ihr schließlich dabei geholfen, diese ganzen Mengen zu verstauen. Sirius und James hatten bei ihrer Einkaufstour vor zwei Tagen sowieso viel zu viel gekauft, wer sollte denn das alles essen? Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass nichts Gutes dabei herauskam, wenn ihr Mann mit seinem besten Freund in einen Muggelsupermarkteinkaufen ging.

"Läuft das eigentlich immer so bei euch?", fragte Rebecca, Lilys Muggelfreundin, die für einige Tage bei dem Ehepaar Potter zu Besuch war, grinsend. Sie kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und wickelte sich ein weißes Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare. Ein anderes war um ihren Körper geschlungen.

"Oft.", erwiderte Lily lachend, ging zu einem Regal im Wohnzimmer und holte eine Schachtel hervor. Sie musterte ihre Freundin einen Moment. "Ähm ... ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, Becky, aber könntest du dir bitte etwas anziehen? Wenn James dich so sieht..." Sie warf ihr einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Nicht, dass sie James nicht traute, aber... Becky war einfach die hübschere von ihnen beiden, das war sie immer schon gewesen.

"Wenn James dich wie sieht?", fragte der ehemalige Schulsprecher neugierig, als er das Wohnzimmer mit fünf Tüten Chips und einem schiefen Grinsen betrat.

Lily wandte sich leicht rosa ab und starrte auf die Schachtel, während Becky mit den Schultern zuckte und mit den Worten "Ich zieh mir mal was an" im Gästezimmer verschwand. Lily stellte die Schachtel auf den Tisch, während James sie prüfend musterte.

"Du warst doch grade nicht irgendwie eifersüchtig, oder?", fragte er interessiert, warf die Tüten auf die Couch, wo eine aufplatzte und deren Inhalt sich über das ganze Sofa verteilte und ging auf seine Frau zu.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.", antwortete sie eine Spur zu schnell, als das James ihren Worten glauben schenkte und vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

"Lily, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich irgendetwas für Rebecca übrig haben könnte, wenn ich mit der wunderbarsten und schönsten Frau der Welt verheiratet bin.", sagte er, legte einen Arm auf ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich, James, aber es war schon immer so, dass alle Jungs, die ich mochte, immer mehr für Becky übrig hatten als für mich. Jedes Mal. Sie war immer die Hübschere.", gestand sie und schaute, um ihm nicht in die Augen zu blicken, auf seine Brust.

"Tja, Lily, dann ist es dieses Mal eben anders herum. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, und für mich bist du die wunderschönste Frau, die es gibt.", sagte er und es war klar, dass er das vollkommen ernst meinte.

Lily lächelte überzeugt und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Was hatte sie nur für einen tollen Mann, er war süß, liebevoll, lustig und sehr sexy. Sie hatte ein unglaubliches Glück, ihn zu haben, das war ihr völlig klar.

"Soll ich euch zwei vielleicht alleine lassen?", hörten beide eine lachende Stimme. Sie unterbrachen ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss und schauten zu Rebecca, die grinsend in der Tür stand. Lily hoffte, dass sie nichts von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte und wandte sich mit rosa Wangen wieder der Schachtel zu, die auf dem Tisch stand.

James schüttelte schelmisch grinsend den Kopf. "Nee, bleib ruhig. Das hier verlegen wir auf später.", meinte er und kassierte einen leichten Schlag von Lily. Sie hob den Deckel der Schachtel und holte etwas heraus. "Außerdem kommt Sirius gleich. Obwohl...wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ihn würde das wohl am wenigsten stören."

Rebecca lachte und nickte. So gut kannte sie den besten Freund von Lilys Mann schon, auch wenn sie ihn erst einmal gesehen hatte, als er und James von ihrer Einkaufstour zurückgekommen waren. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete, wie Lily etwas aufbaute, dass so ähnlich wie Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht aussah. Allerdings sahen die Spielfiguren ziemlich merkwürdig aus.

"Was wird das, wenn man fragen darf?", fragte sie neugierig und deutete auf das Spielbrett.

"Sirius hat uns überredet, einen Spieleabend zu veranstalten.", erklärte Lily schulterzuckend. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wieso Sirius so erpicht darauf war, aber warum nicht?

"Keine Ahnung, warum. Normalerweise spielt Padfoot eigentlich lieber mit anderen Dingen", James grinste, "aber weil er unbedingt wollte, haben wir zugesagt. Du musst nicht hier bleiben, wenn du nicht willst, das ist nur unsere Sache."

Rebecca schüttelte begeistert den Kopf. "Nein! Warum sollte ich? Das hört sich lustig an und das Spiel sieht ziemlich interessant aus.", meinte sie. "Wo wir schon dabei sind, was ist das eigentlich für ein Spiel?"

"Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht.", erklärte Lily, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und die Schachtel zum Regal zurückschweben ließ. "Die Regeln sind die selben wie bei der Muggelvariante, nur dass die Figuren etwas streitsüchtiger und explosiv sind und der Würfel gerne mal die Augen tauscht."

Es klingelte an der Tür. Lily warf ihrem Mann einen bittenden Blick zu, worauf er sich maulend erhob. Kaum war die Tür offen, hörten sie schon Sirius' Stimme, die voller Vorfreude war.

"Prongs, altes Haus, lange nicht gesehen!", rief er begeistert und kam mit einem strahlenden Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer. Er nickte Lily zu und warf Becky einen charmanten Blick zu, den diese erwiderte. Er zog seine Jacke aus, warf sie auf das Sofa, ohne hinzusehen und schmiss sich dann selber auf die Sitzgelegenheit. Er hörte ein lautes Knacksen, was ihm gar nicht gefiel.

"Sirius!", rief Lily streng und verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte es doch geahnt... "Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt!?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Sirius sprang wieder auf, hob seine Jacke und blickte unter sich. Er hatte sich auf etwa drei Tüten Chips gesetzt.

Lily seufzte. _Wie kann man nur so doof sein?_ Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und beseitigte das Chaos. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso ich dir noch erlaube, zu uns zu kommen. Du richtest jedes Mal nichts anderes als Chaos an!", meinte sie.

James grinste. Er wusste, dass seine Frau seinen besten Freund fast so sehr mochte wie er.

Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. "So stimmt das doch überhaupt nicht, Lily. Das Regal ist damals ganz von sich aus umgefallen, ich hatte damit wirklich nichts zu tun. Und dass die Orange ausgerechnet zum Fenster fliegt, konnte ich doch wirklich nicht ahnen... und dieser Zwischenfall im Schlafzimmer, nun, wenigstens habt ihr herausgefunden, wie ihr eure Wohnung mit einem Apparierzauber schützen könnt, das hat doch auch sein Gutes..."

"Padfoot, halt die Klappe!", unterbrach James die Verteidigungsrede seines Freundes und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Rebecca zu, die stumm in sich hineinkicherte.

"Was ist?", fragte Lily leicht genervt und warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu.

"Er hat ... euch ... wirklich ... einmal in eurem ... in eurem Schlafzimmer ... überrascht?", fragte sie und prustete nun los.

"Einmal und nie wieder.", erklärte Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hey, schon mal was von Tür zusperren gehört, ihr zwei?", fragte Sirius patzig und kam näher zum Tisch.

"Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?!", konterte Lily. "Ich schließ doch nicht in meiner eigenen Wohnung meine Zimmertür ab!"

"Das solltest du anscheinend tun, Lils, wenn solche Leute wie Sirius zu deinem Freundeskreis gehören.", meinte Becky und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen.

"Er ist einfach in unser Schlafzimmer appariert! Da hätte es auch nichts genützt, wenn wir die Tür verriegelt und mit einem Zahlenschloss gesichert hätten!", widersprach Lily. Dieser Vorfall regte sie immer noch auf.

"Aber da hätte es genauso wenig genützt, wenn ich geklopft hätte!", triumphierte Sirius und streckte Lily die Zunge raus.

"Es wäre am besten gewesen, wenn du im Hausflur appariert und wie jeder normale Muggel an der Tür geklingelt hättest!", sagte sie und streckte ihm ebenfalls die Zunge raus.

"Als ob ich so einfach in den Hausflur eines Muggelhauses apparieren könnte!", verteidigte Sirius sein Handeln augenverdrehend. "Das wäre gegen jegliche Regeln!"

"Als ob du dich jemals um Regeln geschert hättest!", rief Lily und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sirius, würdest du bitte den Feuerwhiskey und das Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank holen, damit wir endlich anfangen können?", unterbrach James die Diskussion seiner Frau und seines besten Freundes. Sirius nickte mit glänzenden Augen und eilte in Richtung Küche. James beugte sich zu seiner Frau. "Sag mal, müsst ihr euch immer wieder wegen diesem... Zwischenfall streiten?"

"Sirius hat angefangen.", erklärte Lily trotzig, musste aber lächeln.

James verdrehte die Augen. "So ist das jedes Mal.", raunte er Becky zu. Sie grinste.

"Achtung, Leute! Vorsicht!", rief Sirius, während er einige Flaschen mit dem Zauberstab vor sich hertrieb. Lily und James duckten sich geistesgegenwärtig. Die Flaschen schwebten über ihre Köpfe hinweg und stoppten knapp vor Beckys Stirn.

"Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los, Padfoot?", rief James erzürnt. "Wolltest du uns umbringen mit den Flaschen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö, ich wollte nur eure Reflexe testen.", erklärte er, schwang den Zauberstab und beobachtete zufrieden, wie die Flaschen langsam auf den Tisch segelten. "Ihr freut euch sicher zu hören, dass ihr beide den Test bestanden habt."

Lily warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. "Tierisch.", murmelte sie. "Können wir dann endlich anfangen?", fragte sie genervt.

Sirius nickte und setzte sich lässig auf den Stuhl neben Rebecca. "Du klingst leicht genervt, Lily-Flower.", stellte er fest. "Oder täusche ich mich da?"

Lily atmete tief durch und zog langsam ihren Zauberstab. "Nein, du täuschst dich nicht, Black!", sagte sie leise und blickte ihn drohend an.

"Prongs, pfeif deine Frau zurück!", wandte sich Sirius an seinen besten Freund, der entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.

"Bedaure, Padfoot, aber bei dieser Angelegenheit hat Lily meine volle Unterstützung.", erwiderte James grinsend und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange. Milde gestimmt ließ Lily den Zauberstab wieder sinken.

"Ach so funktioniert das!", ging Sirius ein Licht auf.

"Denk gar nicht dran!", widersprach James. "Das klappt sowieso nur bei mir."

"Können wir dann beginnen?", fragte jetzt Rebecca in ähnlich genervtem Ton.

"Aber sicher doch.", erwiderte Sirius. "Allerdings muss ich noch etwas klarstellen, bevor wir anfangen.", sagte er und richtete sich auf. Mit toternster Miene verkündete er: "Wir haben Spaß - aber wir nehmen das Spiel auch ernst!" James prustete los. Sirius bedachte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick. "Ich war noch nicht fertig, Prongs! Und ... es geht darum zu gewinnen! Nicht von wegen 'nein, ich schmeiß dich nicht raus, ich kann noch hintenrum, ich mach noch das...' - nein, hier wird rausgeschmissen!"

James und Lily schauten sich an und lachten gleichzeitig los.

"Ich habe Padfoot selten so ernst erlebt.", gestand James und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich war immer noch nicht fertig, Prongs!", erwiderte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Benehmen.", murmelte er leise, bevor er sich räusperte. "Ich schlage vor, um das Ganze noch interessanter zu gestalten, spielen wir Strip-Zauber-ärgere-dich-nicht!", verkündete er.

Lilys Augen wurden riesengroß. "Meinst du das Ernst?", fragte sie und klang leicht entsetzt.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht, wäre sicher lustig.", meinte er - und hatte sicher irgendeinen Hintergedanken. Lily kam allerdings nicht darauf, welcher es sein könnte. "Komm schon Lils, das wird lustig.", bettelte Sirius und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf (den er wirklich super beherrschte, wozu war er schließlich ein Hundeanimagus?).

Lily wiegte den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte von Sirius, der sie erwartungsvoll musterte zu Rebecca, die auch ziemlich begeistert aussah (sie war immer für solche Sachen zu haben gewesen, das war für Lily keine sonderliche Überraschung) zu James, der Sirius mit schiefgelegtem Kopf anstarrte, aber nicht abgeneigt schien. Natürlich nicht! Er war ja auch für jeden Schwachsinn zu haben gewesen, genau wie Sirius. Allerdings war er in den letzten Jahren etwas vernünftiger geworden (was alleine Lilys Werk war, wie Remus anerkennend zu sagen pflegte).

Sie seufzte. "Na gut.", sagte sie zögerlich und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, worauf sie sich da einließ. Aber es war schon zu spät, sie konnte ihre Meinung nicht wieder ändern, besonders dann nicht, als sie Sirius freudig durch die Wohnung hüpfen sah.

"Ok, passt auf.", sagte er begeistert, nachdem er sich atemlos wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. "Ich hab mir das so vorgestellt: derjenige, der rausgeschmissen wird, muss etwas ausziehen und wenn jemand eine Figur ins Häuschen gebracht hat, dann darf er sich eine Person aussuchen, die etwas ausziehen soll. Wir könnten das natürlich auch noch machen, wenn man eine sechs würfelt, aber ich glaube, das wäre zu übertrieben, dann hätten ja alle viel zu schnell keine Klamotten an und dann wäre es langweilig.", erklärte er schnell und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen so wild herum, dass Rebecca ihm mehrfach ausweichen musste.

James, der Sirius immer noch mit schiefgelegtem Kopf musterte, fragte interessiert: "Wie lange wartest du schon darauf, Strip-Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht zu spielen? Die Regeln hast du dir wohl kaum in den fünf Sekunden ausgedacht!"

"Zweifelst du etwa an meiner unerschöpflichen Intelligenz, Prongs?", fragte Sirius gespielt traurig und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. "Noch nie hat mich jemand so beleidigt!"

"Sirius, an deiner Intelligenz zweifelt doch jeder.", warf Lily ein und klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Noch so ein Spruch und deine Zahnbürste greift Morgen ins Leere, Evans!", drohte Sirius.

"Potter.", berichtigte Lily ihn grinsend. James nickte zustimmend. "Also, wir sind mit den Regeln einverstanden.", fuhr sie fort und schaute ihre Mitstreiter an, die beide Daumen noch oben hielten.

Sirius nickte erfreut und rieb sich die Hände. "Sehr gut...", murmelte er zufrieden. "Ich will Gelb!", sagte er dann entschlossen. Lily wehrte sich sofort.

"Nein, ich will Gelb!", protestierte sie.

"Ich hab's aber eher gesagt.", triumphierte Sirius und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

"Aber die Figuren stehen schon bei mir!", konterte sie.

"Na und? Das kann man ändern!"

"Padfoot, Ladies First.", erwiderte James ruhig. Sein Freund warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Und das nur weil du mit ihr schläfst...", murmelte er beleidigt.

Rebecca wurde von Kicheranfällen geschüttelt und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen.

Als sich schließlich endlich alle auf die Farben geeinigt hatten, bestand Sirius darauf, anfangen zu dürfen, da er schon "genug Opfer" heute gebracht hätte. Nachdem die anderen ihn mit einer Runde Mitleid bedacht hatten, durfte er beginnen.

"So, jetzt geht's los!", verkündete er lautstark, machte einige Verrenkungen mit dem Würfen und ließ ihn schließlich auf den Tisch rollen. Die Augen sprangen wild umher und tauschten alle die Plätze. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten und zwei dreier Reihen auf der oberen Seite gebildet hatten. "HA!", rief Sirius glücklich und sprang auf. "Sechs! Ich wusste es doch!" Er fing an, eine Art Siegestanz aufzuführen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt zieh schon!", forderte sie ihn genervt auf.

Die ersten Runden waren relativ ereignislos, es wurden wenig Sechser gewürfelt, aber schließlich klappte es doch und alle, bis auf Sirius, der schon mit zwei Figuren unterwegs und ab und zu in Triumphgeheul ausbrach, spielten mit einer Spielfigur. Wäre Sirius nicht gewesen, wäre es bis jetzt noch sehr langweilig gewesen, doch er brachte mit seiner überlegenen Miene alle zum lachen. Richtig spannend jedoch wurde es erst, als Lily eine Vier würfelte. Das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf...

"Eins...zwei...drei...vier...", zählte sie und schob ihre Figur immer ein Feld weiter. Plötzlich fing sie teuflisch an zu grinsen und alle Anwesenden wussten sofort, wieso.

"Nein!", heulte Sirius laut auf und sah hilflos zu, wie sein eines Männchen in der Luft explodierte und die Einzelteile wieder zurück zu den anderen beiden Figuren flogen, die auf eine Sechs warteten, und sich wieder zusammen setzten. "Wieso ich? Wieso musste es mich treffen? Wieso nicht Prongs? Lily, wie kannst du mir das antun?!", fragte er theatralisch und schniefte einmal, um seinem Kummer Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Lily blickte ihn erbarmungslos an, während Rebecca ihn erwartungsvoll musterte. James grinste. "Na los, Padfoot, wir warten."

Sirius starrte ihn verständnislos an. "Worauf?"

"Worauf wohl? Ich sagte nur ein Wort: Strip-Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht!"

Seine Augen wurden groß. "Das war aber mehr als ein Wort.", erwiderte er.

"Und selbst wenn, Sirius, wir warten!", erinnerte ihn Lily und warf demonstrativ einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

Er seufzte, beugte sich schließlich nach unten und tauchte einige Sekunden später wieder auf. In einer Hand hielt er seinen Schuh. Er warf Lily einen wütenden Blick zu. Selbst wenn er diese Variante vorgeschlagen hatte, so hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm zum Verhängnis werden würde. Und das war erst der Anfang, wenn er nach Lilys Blick ging.

"Du bist teuflisch.", flüsterte James seiner Frau grinsend zu, während er an ihr vorbei nach dem Würfel griff.

"Nein, nur rachsüchtig.", erwiderte sie gelassen. Sie hatte schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, Sirius die Sache mit dem Schlafzimmer zurückzuzahlen und wie es schien, war sie endlich gekommen.

Zuerst sah es allerdings nicht so aus, denn in den nächsten zehn Minuten wurde Lily dreimal rausgeworfen (zweimal Sirius, einmal Rebecca), James ebenfalls (einmal Sirius, zweimal Rebecca) und Rebecca zweimal (einmal Lily, einmal Siris). James, der fast nur Einser würfelte und deshalb mehr Opfer, als Täter war, beobachtete das Spiel eher als Außenstehender, während Lily und Sirius sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten und Rebecca mit Freuden mitmischte. Bis auf Sirius hatte keiner mehr Schuhe an und Lily musste bereits ihren ersten Strumpf ausziehen.

Sirius stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft und fing an zu lachen. "Tja, Evans, hättest du mich mal nicht rausgeworfen.", sagte er schadenfroh, da er sie jetzt herausgeschmissen hatte.

"Potter!", warf James ein.

"Wir werden sehen...", erwiderte sie nur, ignorierte James' Aussage und würfelte eine drei. Eine von Sirius' Figürchen fiel der ihrigen zum Opfer. Sirius zog einen Schuh aus. Als nächster würfelte James (zur allgemeinen Überraschung) eine fünf. Wieder war Sirius' Figur im Weg. Murrend zog er einen Socken aus. Als nächste war Rebecca an der Reihe, die eine sechs würfelte. Auch ihr war eine von Sirius' Figuren im Weg. Sirius zog den zweiten Socken aus. Dann würfelte Rebecca noch eine drei und weg war die vierte und letzte Figur von Sirius. Gequält heulte er auf. In einer Runde hatte er alle seine tapferen Mitstreiter verloren und musste noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen.

Jetzt war es an Lily, schadenfroh zu lachen, was sie mit Vergnügen tat.

"Prongs, diese Momente sind es, die mir bestätigen, warum ich Recht hatte, dir von einer Hochzeit mit diesem Monster abzuraten.", sagte er langsam zu James, der nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

Sirius musste also gezwungenermaßen sein Hemd ablegen und leider hatte er nichts darunter, was aber keinen störte, außer ihm. "Ich werde mir eine Lungenentzündung in diesem zugigen Loch holen.", jammerte er wehleidig und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst. Warum hatte er sich nicht sehr viel mehr Klamotten angezogen, bevor er zu Lily und James gegangen war? Aber er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass sie sich wirklich von ihm überreden lassen würden.

In den nächsten Runden ging es hoch her. James hatte ganz klammheimlich eines seiner Männchen ins Haus geschafft und bestimmte, dass Sirius ein weiteres Kleidungsstück ablegte, was dieser unter Protest ("Ich dachte, du bist mein Freund, Prongs, aber so traurig diese Erkenntnis doch ist, anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht!") auch tat und sich seines Gürtels entledigte.

Auch Rebecca hatte ein Männchen ins Häuschen gebracht. Aber sie hatte Mitleid mit Sirius und daher war James ihr Opfer, der grinsend seine zweite Socke auszog. Lily wurde von Sirius rausgeschmissen, woraufhin sie ihre Bluse ausziehen musste. Allerdings hatte sie noch ein bauchfreies unscheinbares Top darunter (sehr zu Sirius' Enttäuschung).

In den nächsten zwei Minuten passierte nichts aufregendes, der Würfel hatte Erbarmen mit ihnen sodass keiner hinausflog. James brachte als Erster sein zweites Männchen in Sicherheit und forderte nur Rebecca auf, sich eines weiteren Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen, was diese grinsend tat. Sie zog ihren Rock aus und es zeigte sich, dass sie einen schwarzen Spitzentanga darunter trug, der Sirius dazu brachte, anerkennend zu pfeifen.

Kurz darauf war auch James' drittes Männchen im Haus. Er hatte eine Glückssträhne gehabt, die ihm vier Sechser einbrachte und dieses Mal war Lily sein Opfer, die ihm zwar einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, aber dennoch ihr Top auszog, sodass sie jetzt nur noch in Jeans und einem roten BH dasaß.

"Respekt, Prongs.", kommentierte Sirius, was er zu sehen bekam und James nickte grinsend.

Daraufhin würfelte Lily eine drei und beförderte Sirius ins Aus, was dieser erschrocken zu Kenntnis nahm. Trotzdem zog er seine Jeans aus und saß jetzt nur noch in schwarzen Boxershorts da. Rebecca grinste unverhohlen, was Sirius zufrieden bemerkte.

Kurz darauf fiel James Rebecca zum Opfer und wurde rausgeschmissen, woraufhin er sich schulterzuckend sein T-Shirt auszog. Sirius durchstand angstvolle Sekunden, als sein Männchen in Lilys Reichweite war, aber glücklicherweise hatte sie nicht die passende Zahl, um ihn rauszuschmeißen. Stattdessen erwischte er Rebeccas Figur, die daraufhin ihr Top auszog und jetzt nur noch BH und Slip trug. Langsam aber sicher wurde es eng, nur noch James und Lily trugen Jeans, Sirius und Rebecca hatten nur noch ihre Unterwäsche an. Schließlich konnte James aber die Partie erfolgreich für sich beenden, als er sein letztes Männchen mit einer drei ins Ziel würfelte. Nun war es an ihm zu bestimmen, wer das letzte Kleidungsstück des Abends ausziehen musste.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über seine Kontrahenten schweifen und überlegte laut. "Hmm, Lily nicht.", beschloss er. "Dir ziehe ich die Jeans später selber aus.", fügte er murmelnd hinzu, worauf sie grinsen musste. Er wanderte weiter zu Rebecca. "Also, bei dir wäre es eine Überlegung wert...aber Lily würde mich umbringen, wenn ich das machen würde..." Lily nickte bekräftigend und Sirius wurde kalkweiß. "Bleibt noch...Padfoot!"

Sirius ging augenblicklich auf die Knie und robbte zu seinem besten Freund. "Bitte, Prongs, tu mir das nicht an! Bitte, bitte, bitte! Ich mach auch irgendwas anderes bescheuertes, solange ich das einzige Kleidungsstück, was mir noch geblieben ist, behalten darf!"

James legte den Kopf schief und schien wirklich über dieses Angebot nachzudenken. Lily schüttelte beschwörend den Kopf, aber er ignorierte sie und nickte schließlich. "Ok, Padfoot, ganz wie du willst."

"Oh danke, Prongs!", rief Sirius erleichtert und tat so, als würde er James die Füße küssen. "Du bist ein wahrer Freund!"

"Dafür musst du allerdings...", sagte James langsam, um die Spannung zu erhöhen, "in diesem Aufzug in das nächste Altersheim apparieren!"

Sirius' Augen wurden groß. "Ich soll was?! Hast du sie noch alle? Hast du eine Ahnung, was die mit mir anstellen könnten?!", rief er entsetzt. Lily prustete los.

James nickte. "Durchaus, Padfoot, durchaus. Du hast immer noch die Wahl - entweder du ziehst deine Boxershorts aus oder du gehst zu den alten Omis - entscheide dich!"

Sirius seufzte und stand langsam auf. Er ging zur Wohnzimmertür. "Ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss.", sagte er theatralisch und öffnete die Tür, um auf den Hausflur zu gehen, damit er apparieren konnte.

"Viel Spaß, Sirius!", rief Lily ihm hinterher und gab James einen dankbaren Kuss.

"Du mich auch, Evans!", hörte sie Sirius' Stimme durch den Flur hallen, bevor es einmal laute knallte und Sirius verschwand.

"Er wird wohl nie lernen, dass ich jetzt mit Nachnamen Potter heiße, oder?", wandte sich Lily an James, der amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich glaube nicht.", erwiderte James schulterzuckend.

"Meint ihr, ich darf mir wieder was anziehen?", erkundigte sich jetzt Rebecca, die die Szene bis jetzt schweigend und sehr amüsiert beobachtet hatte. Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass die Zeit bei Lily sehr lustig werden würde. "Langsam wird mir doch etwas kalt."

James nickte. "Sicher. Das Spiel ist ja zu Ende. Nur Sirius wird noch etwas leiden müssen, der Arme..."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, während Rebecca wieder in ihren Rock schlüpfte. "Er ist nicht arm. Außerdem war das Ganze seine Idee, also muss er auch die Folgen tragen." Lily griff nach ihrer Bluse, aber James hielt sie auf.

"Was machst du denn da?"

Lily blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Na was wohl? Ich zieh mich an. Mir wird auch kalt."

"Das können wir ändern.", erwiderte er und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Bevor sie sich jedoch küssen konnten, gab es einen _Knall _und Sirius taumelte kurz darauf ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte einige Kratzspuren auf der Brust und sein Gesicht war über und über mit Lippenstift bedeckt.

"Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, Prongs! Kaum stand ich im Raum, haben sich diese alten Omis auf mich gestürzt wie die Geier! Denen ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich aus dem Nichts erschienen bin, die haben sich nur für meinen Körper interessiert!", empörte er sich und warf seinem besten Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Na und? Das war bei deinen ganzen One-Night-Stands doch auch nicht anders.", erwiderte Lily ungerührt.

"Wie kann man nur so gemein sein, Evans.", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd und wischte sich mit dem Arm über sein Gesicht. "In Hogwarts warst du nicht so."

"Tja, Training, Sirius."

Er schnaubte.

"Wollen wir noch 'ne Runde spielen?", schlug James schelmisch grinsend vor.

Sirius schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Bloß nicht. Ich werde nie wieder in meinem Leben Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht spielen!", verkündete er entschlossen.

**Ende**


End file.
